Hallow Honey
by Desenchanter
Summary: Higurashi Kagome's an emotional devoid girl that wants to become an expert at certain 'techniques' for her considerably older boyfriend. That's where her best friend Taisho Inuyasha comes in handy for ‘practice’. The problem is he likes her, too. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Higurashi Kagome's an emotional devoid girl that wants to become an expert at certain 'techniques' for her considerably older and married boyfriend. That's where her best friend Taisho Inuyasha comes in handy for 'practice'. The problem is he likes her. Lemons.

**Warning:** Generally, I just wrote this for the lemony-goodness of it. Also, Inuyasha has a rather foul mouth. You've been forewarned~

[...]

**|x{ H a l l o w | H o n e y }x|**

[...]**  
**

You see that smile? The one that can light up the skis, the one she wears each and every moment in social settings? Or hear that laugh, the joy filled giggle that breaks out all through the day? That's my friend Higurashi Kagome's trademark, the charm that she emanates is why most everyone in our high school likes her, not just that but she's humble and like honey to the bees—which is, essentially, every boy. Regrettably… I'm included in that rotten chunk that doesn't faze her. Would you like to know a little secret?

One that I only know?

It is _all _a lie.

When I walk her home from Shikon Academy the front drops and the real Higurashi Kagome comes out, the one that only I know, the one I like, that beaming, bubbly, bimbo isn't her, she just plays the part well and prefers to fit in socially than be an outcast, like me. It's alright, I don't care. I feel special knowing that she'll show her true self to me and no one else.

That was... at least what I thought, until _he_ came along, that stupid fucking bastard.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"What?" The awe-struck, golden eyed boy muttered as the fry he raised to his lips fell from his hands, the most dumbfounded of looks plastered upon his young façade as he stared at the raven haired charmer who sat across the crappy little table from him.

"I have a boyfriend," the dull damsel repeated while she pulled her paper cup over to take another sip out of her straw, a hideously annoying slurping sound followed suit. The stun on her schoolmate didn't disturb her in the least as she rested her cheek upon her open palm.

"What?" he gawked again, suddenly his usually ravishing appetite died, not even his favorite fast-food burger seemed appealing, "why would you start dating all of sudden? You've always dissed the notion, saying how the dish wasn't something you'd enjoy. You always turn down the boys that ask you out, we always laugh about it later," well, _he_ laughed, she just shrugged, "what the hell's different this time? _Who_ is it?"

"Why is this such a big deal?" She hummed, swirling around her empty cup to hear the clicking of ice cubes.

"'Cause it is!"

"Fine," she sighed as she set the cup down to rest her chin in both her hands and look at him straight in the eyes, "he accepts the real me, I showed him this side and he didn't run away, that's why it's different, that's why I like him and want to make him happy. All the boys that profess their love for me aren't confessing their love for _me_ but the phony I pretend to be all day long. This guy likes _me_, he makes me feel special."

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

Do you have any idea what type of _bullshit_ that is? I've liked her _forever,_ well, not forever-forever but a really, really long time. A super fucking long time, but I never thought she was in to guys, not that I thought she was in to girls or anything, but she just seemed utterly indifferent towards everything, including love, so I never bothered. Being by her side was good enough, which I was, _always_. I've seen the real her and have I ever ran for the high hills 'cause she's like a little sociopath? _No_.

Her boyfriend should be _me_ if that's all it takes, why didn't she see that? I'm not bad looking, my personality might not be the best but she's put up with it, and I'd be loyal, completely, to her. So what the fuck? How did this happen? How'd she end up with someone else? God damn it, if I only knew… I would have made a move.

Maybe… no, I'm coward, I probably wouldn't have. But I'll be damned if I'm OK with her and some dick she won't even tell me the name of. And I thought that _that _encounter was bad, I had a worse one with her after a few weeks...

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"What are you doing?" he inquired weakly as she pushed him into the closet that housed all the sports equipment.

"I need your help with something," she explained as she pushed him up against the wall, not bothering to turn the lights on as she kicked the door shut and knelt down before him. He couldn't help but look over her showy gym uniform a few times.

"We should be in… gym… out-outside with the rest," he stuttered as her hands moved up his legs to his shorts, "hey—"

"I don't feel like going to gym today, do you?" She tilted her head to the side and glimpsed up to him, the cutest nothing on her face that muted the usually loud mouthed hanyou utterly, "will you please help me with something, Inuyasha? You are the only one I can think of that could, pretty please?"

"What?" He cleared his throat to get rid of the jitters that shook his tone.

"So, my boyfriend wants me to give him a blowjob but I've never done it before, can I practice on you? I get the gist of it but I don't want to be awful. Will you just let me—?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He nearly squealed, "you can't be serious! No!"

"Why?" She whined with an ever so rare pout, "please? I don't want to be bad for Kouga—"

"Kouga?" he grunted, "is that his name?"

"Yep," she chimed as she let her fingers glide up the seams of his red shorts, "please, help me, Inuyasha?"

"Isn't this cheating, giving someone who _isn't_ your boyfriend a blowjob?"

She shook her head and shrugged, "no, it's OK. You are my only friend, I don't know who else I could ask," she muttered, her big brown eyes begging him, "then again, I suppose Houjo would—"

"No!" If anyone irked him more than the boyfriend he never met, it was the stupid kid in her homeroom that constantly tried to court her, in the lamest ways, too.

"Then you'll help me?"

With a nod he gave in, she told him to warn her when he was about to 'cum' and in mere moments she freed him from the restraints of his shorts to encompass him fully with her warm, wet, mouth, he couldn't help but let out a mild groan as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes after they had already rolled back. Never before had he felt such a sensation take hold of him, such a throbbing pleasure pulse through him as she bobbed up and down his shaft, he moaned shamelessly as he grasped her hand, tangling his fingers in her ebony strands to guide her gestures, to show her what felt best. Everything did, it was like a spark to set his blood on fire as it rushed through his veins.

Bliss shot through him when she start to suck, creating a vacuum around his throbbing need, "do that again," he barely managed to say.

She did, again, and again, and _again_.

He just couldn't take it as his breath became erratic, "I… I… going to cum."

With perfect timing, she pulled away to miss the spurt from filling her mouth, an 'eh' still came when she closed her eyes to whip away what still managed to get on her pretty face. "So…?"

"I," he panted as he slid down the wall, not bothering to open his eyes, "liked that."

"Good."

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

Do you know how _awesome_ that was? It was weird, weird, _weird_, but really great at the same time? After all, friends _don't_ do that type of thing, at least, I don't think they do, she's pretty much the only friend who's a girl, but from what I generally understand that type of thing does not happen. Then again, Higurashi Kagome isn't your normal girl, she's odd. Do you know what's crazier? She came to me later to tell me her bastard of a boyfriend thought the experience was 'OK' but he had better.

What an ass, right? I would have _never_ said that to her, I've never had better—not that I've ever had that done before; either… all the same, I wouldn't have told her that. Not that I should really complain, we missed a few more gym classes so she could 'practice' more and, gods, she got _good_.

Really, really good… if you think that's bad, just wait until you find out what happened next.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"What are we doing here?" Inuyasha questioned with wariness as he let Kagome drag him along by the hand to lead him through the streets closer and closer to a certain area that all at their school talked constantly about, but they couldn't be going there, could they…?

"I want to go there with you," she stated simply as she pointed to the last building on the block, "please?"

"Why?" He murmured, cocking a brow at the way she pouted her lips at him, somewhere along the way she learned that just doing that was enough to get him give in and say 'yes' to just about anything, even this. Still, he wasn't too clear on how she conned him into one of the ludicrous rooms in the little love hotel. "Kagome… I don't like—"

"Inuyasha, I'm a virgin," she said as she swirled around to look at him, cupping her hands behind her back all the while, "I don't want my first time with Kouga to be uncomfortable or bad for him, so I need to practice. Will you help?"

No, his jaw surely dropped at that, did she really just say that? No, right? She was odd, really odd, but she knew not to ask him that, didn't she? But the longer he stood there the longer she did, too, staring a hole through him, swaying back and forth in her adorable sundress, "w… what are you asking me, Kagome?"

"Obviously," she coaxed, "have sex with me."

His head constantly shook back and forth as he stepped away, "_no_, no, that's _definitely_ cheating. We can't." Not that he really cared, he'd love to pry her and her soon-to-be-lover apart, but he just couldn't fathom having _sex_ with her, he wanted, _dearly_, but he wanted to when _they_ were together, not as practice, not as some game to her…

"No it's not, don't worry," she assured with the closest thing to a real smile he'd seen on her lips in… ages as she stepped forward to grasp his shirt, "please, help me, Inuyasha?"

_Help me_, she knew how to phrase it, how could he _not_ help her? He wanted to protect her, to always be by her side, so, yeah, he'd help her, a certain region of his was begging for him to say 'yes' anyway.

"We can skip this part," she suggested, "just go for it."

Skip foreplay? She just wanted to 'go for it'? They had both showered and undressed to end up on the bed meant for no other act, that their friends frequented—well, hers—to do just what they were about to without letting their parents know. 'We're going to the movies' tended to mean, to fellow teens, 'we're going to that love hotel just down the streets for the theater'.

Now that he hovered over her nude, awe-inspiring figure, she didn't want to do anything but get to the nitty gritty? It kind of hurt to have her turn her cheek to him when he first tried to kiss her, they'd never done that before—funny, right? She'd given him a few blowjobs but never kissed him? "No, we can't do that. I can't get it up on command."

"Then I can—" she started as she began to try and scurry down but he grasped her shoulders to keep her still.

"No," he protested, winning a curious glance from her, "you are going to have do foreplay with your boyfriend, too, right? You need to practice—"

"We've done that stuff, I'm good enough at it, don't worry about it."

Few times before had he ever felt such a terrible twinge in his chest as he stared down at her, yeah, he knew she did 'stuff' with her boyfriend, yeah, he knew he was just the toy she trained with before going to him, but _hearing_ her say that wounded more than he thought it could.

"Inuyasha?"

"You," he murmured, "you, um, you need to get wet, too, ya' know? It won't work if you aren't."

"Oh," she hummed, "that's true, isn't it?"

That time, when he bent down to press his lips with hers she didn't fidget away, she allowed their tongues to tangle, their legs to brush against the others, he moved his assault down to her neck, her hands moved up his back. It was the first time he ever saw all of her, and she him, it was the first time he felt such a splendid sensation flow through him, to rush all his blood downward.

His head spun when her instincts kicked in and her hips moved along with his tender thrusts. Gods, he'd never felt so good before and though he wished he hoped he was, he couldn't tell if she felt the same. She didn't moan like he did, either way, they pressed together tightly; their chests were pressed to the others, her legs wrapped around him, their arms mingled. He could feel a throbbing, perpetual need in him as he picked up speed to pound into her harder and harder and harder. That finally got a true moan from her, their motions fumbled about until they finally found a way to be in sync, that only lasted a short while before he felt her tighten around him, that was as much as he could take. He gave into the ecstasy that had been taunting him.

At least he could relish in the fact that he was the first to penetrate her. The first to thrust into her, the first to make her see an explosion of golden stars when he felt the amazing release—at least, he hoped so. She was the first and only to make him moan savagely for seconds.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

I don't know, I liked it, a _lot_, I wanted more, I wanted to do it again but she said it was best if we didn't. There was no sprinkle of blood, she didn't seem _too_ uncomfortable but she squirmed when I first punctured her and neither of us got the hang of it for a while. 'See, Inuyasha, that's why I wanted to do this', she told me, so she could do it over and over again with her fucking boyfriend. I can't bear to think about that.

Do you know how crushed I was when I found out only a few days after our encounter that she did it with him? Worse yet, she didn't stop using me, she'd come to me to practice a new trick she'd learned about. I'm a weakling, even if I pretend I'm not, all she had to do was pout and say 'please' and I'd give in and go to the same lousy love hotel with her—did I mention, I was always the one paying to go there, too?

I wanted it, I wanted _her_.

I always let her crawl back to me, no, she's never crawling, she prances up to me and says bluntly what she wants and I always give in. Always. Who was using who in our odd relationship? She didn't act any different towards me when we were hanging out _not_ having sex; it was like it was really nothing to her, like we just went to the movies or something. I really, honestly, don't get her.

Yet, was I just as bad for always screwing her? Shouldn't I have tried to talk it out with her more, to figure out _why_ she was such a little minx of a sociopath?

You know, I never really thought about it. She'd always been like that, since we were kids, I just figured that's how she was.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"What the hell?" he hissed as he sat up, pulling the sheets over his exposed groin, "are you shitting me?"

"What vulgar language," she muttered back, resting her chin upon her knees, "you really should widen your vocabulary—"

"Shut up," he demanded, "you _just_ told me that your _boyfriend_ is married!" He knew, he wasn't stupid, that the guy was older than them, she told him he wasn't a high school student, and he was a sex fiend apparently, so he just guessed the guy was in college. Now he was old enough to be _married_? Fucking _married_?

"Yeah, so?"

Seriously? How the hell could she just sit there so calmly, "that's… that's awful! Kagome! You need to break up with that guy! You idiot! You are the _other_ woman, he's just using you!"

"So?" She coaxed.

"What?" he sped over and over again, "you! you! God, Kagome, you are just a little whore fucking a married man. Congrats, I hope you feel oh-so-goddamn special!"

"Jeez, you are being a jerk," she mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"There is something seriously fucking wrong with you!" He shrieked as he stumbled out of the bed to find his boxers, "you are so messed up in the head I don't even know where to start!"

"Settle down," she ordered stiffly, pulling up the sheets to cover herself as she narrowed her hazels on him, "you are overacting—"

"No! You are _under-_acting! You always are!"

"You know what, Inuyasha? I don't want to see you anymore. Let's not be friends any longer."

"Fine!"

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

She so messed up, seriously, you have no idea. There is a nut loose in her head, the wiring up there is all wrong; she's void of any emotions. I hate her. She's a stupid girl, I get it, shit happened in her childhood, shits happened to me, too, but do you see me acting like her? No. I have an attitude issue, sure, but at least I _have_ emotions.

She doesn't. I don't want to see her anymore. I don't care. I really don't, so be it, I'll never see her again… fine. I'm fine with that, really, I am. Just watch. I'm going to be OK. It's not like we have any classes together, it's not like I really see her in the hallways, and I'll just leave without waiting for her at the gate.

I'll be OK. It'll be no big deal, I _don't_ care.

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written a lemon and none of my current stories (expect for A Grave Desire, but I'm not in the mood to write a chapter for that) have any lemons in the near future so I got the idea for this one and ran with it. It really doesn't have any literary merit or anything like that, it's just for fun. It won't be a long story, either, just two or three chapters.

Nevertheless, I really hope you enjoy the story and _please_ review.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**|x{ H a l l o w | H o n e y }x|**

[.2.]

"I don't understand you," the violet eyed boy sighed with a shake of his head, "you had something so grand, sex with no attachments, yet you throw it out the window?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled back bitterly, "did you not hear anything I just said?"

"You got to have sex with the ever so attractive Higurashi Kagome and you screwed that up by opening your big mouth," he summed up with a nod.

"She's dating a guy twice our age that's _married_! Miroku, that's _bad_!"

"That's not your problem, now is it?" Miroku inquired, "in less… you like her, ah," a smile lifted his lips, "yes, that's it, isn't it? You like her."

"Shut up, of course I don't, not like that," he sped, "just as fr—"

"I see," Miroku mused with his growing smirk, "there is nothing to be ashamed of. Most of the men in the school like her—"

"No! They like the stupid show she puts on, I'm telling you, she's got major issues, you have no idea, that girl has _no_ emotions whatsoever."

"Well, then… do you want to win her back?"

How do you win something back that you never possessed? Nevertheless, he nodded meekly and let his golden gaze glance away from the so-called-pro, his only other friend at the school other than Kagome but… they weren't friends anymore, now were they?

"Convince her to have sex with you again."

A bothered groan left his lips as he rolled his eyes, "that's not—"

"Let me finish, please her more than the married man can, obviously, if she has no 'emotions', as you say, then that's all that must matter to her, right? If you can do her better than him, then you will win her back," with the way he nodded with his own answer and fold his arms, praising himself silently, it would appear to anyone the man thought himself a genius.

Yet, it made sense to the hanyou, what reason _was_ she with that Kouga guy if not just for sex? After all, she didn't care that he was _obviously_ using her, she did not care that he was cheating on her with his wife—was that why it was OK for her to cheat on that guy with him? Probably, knowing her twisted sense of logic.

"Thanks," he grunted, "I guess."

"Tell me how it goes and good luck," his friend encouraged with a thumbs up before Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to the fence that separated the running track—which they were supposed to be lapping around, instead of sitting in the middle of it discussing this and that—and the volleyball court that all the girls were at in their ever so tiny red shorts and white shirts.

He had to walk down it some before he found the one that his target was at, "hey, Kagome!" She _had_ to have heard him but she pretended she did not; she just kept focusing on her task at hand, "Ka-go-me!"

"Jeez," Ayumi sighed as she walked up to Kagome while they took a break in between matches, "why are you friends with _that_ guy? I mean, I get the whole liking-the-bad-boy but… he's _really_ bad."

"Yeah," Yuka shook her head as she placed her hands upon her hips to look over at the silver haired boy on the opposite side of the fence, "I hear he got suspended last year because he got into a fight with Hiten."

"He's no good, you need to date someone smart, like our class president Houjo-kun," Eri advised, "not that you'd ever date _that_ guy... you really shouldn't be friends with him, though, I mean, I get that you don't have prejudice against anyone, yadda, yadda, yadda, but _that_ guy?"

"We were friends since childhood," Kagome replied.

"Were?" Yuka picked up with a grin.

"Yeah, we're not anymore," she shrugged, "he's a bother."

"We're glad you've finally seen the light, Kagome-chan, you're just far too nice of a person."

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled again, cupping his hands around his mouth, "how's Kouga—?!"

"Fine!" She shouted to stop him, the last thing she needed was him broadcasting her relationship to their gym class, so she shook her head as she jogged over to him, her hazels narrowed tightly on him as she folded her arms, "what?"

"I need your help with something," he started and, for an instant, he was certain that softened her, after all, how often did Toashi Inuyasha _ever_ ask for someone else's aid?

Yet, that didn't make her reply any less acidic, "_what_?"

"Meet me at Star Cross today."

"No," she steadily snapped, "why would I meet you there? I told you I don't want to—"

"You owe me from all the times I've helped you," he retorted, "I like someone, a lot, I want to… practice something, just this one time, then we can 'not-be-friends' or whatever."

"You like someone?" She murmured with a tilt of her head to the side, he must really want to impress the girl if he was willing to ask her something like that so, she sighed, it was only fair, too, right? "Fine, I'll meet you there at five, OK?"

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

It didn't faze her in the least that I might like someone—why wasn't I surprised? I really don't get why I like her as much as I do. I must be a masochist, that's all I can figure. Nothing good comes from these feelings; on the contrary, I just keep getting stung over and over again by her. Sometimes, I honestly do wonder if I were to die—and we were back on good terms, 'cause I bet she wouldn't care right now—would it matter to her? I don't _want_ to die, I'm not that pathetic, I just can't help but ponder.

Sometimes I think it would, I don't think it'd get a tear to slip from those pretty hazels of hers, but I think it would at least bother her to know we'd never hang out again. Yet, at other times, I really don't think it would upset her in the least bit. She's told me before that she wouldn't care if anyone outside of her intermediate family were to pass, like if one of her cousins keeled over one day, or any of her aunts or uncles. She said it would be the equivalent if a stranger died, who'd care, right?

Her dear daddy's gone; he has been since we were kids, and her sister, too, so it's just her, her grandpa, her little brother, and mom. She assures me it'd matter if something happened to one of them but more often than naught I don't buy it. Sure, she can say it as many times as she wants—and I really think she says it so often to try and make herself believe it—but it's not going to magically come true. She's barely part of her family as is.

They think she's so great, that she's so active in school clubs and top of her class so she's always at the library studying or at school doing this or that, but it's not true. She's off at a love hotel, Star Cross half the time, fucking someone. Their little angel isn't so pure. She's really not so sweet but at the same time she really can be—in an off sort of way. To me, she's like a bitter honey, something that tastes good while you are eating it, but leaves the worst tang in your mouth afterwards.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted the moment Kagome waltzed in to slam the door with ample force behind her.

"Let's get this over with," she requested as she began to unclothe herself, wiggling out of her skirt and yanking off her shirt. "How long is this going to take?"

"What you gotta date tonight?" he snickered back; she could at least pretend it didn't seem like such a chore to be there.

"Yes," she simply stated as she walked over to the bed, where he sat, to place her hands on his shoulders, "so can we get this over with?"

"Fine," he grunted back with a sour look on his face as he grasped her hips to flop her down on the bed. "Stop acting like a wooden board," he snarled—what did it say that she came without even bothering to wear a bra? All he had to do was slid off her lacy panties; did it just show how much she wanted to get it over with? Did it bother her so much that be around him?

Was this wrong? Should he stop?

"Fine," she sighed, "if it'll—"

"How about you stop talking," he gripped, if all she was going to do was complain than he didn't want to hear it.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she raised her hands above her head, "so what do you want to try?"

"Just be quiet, alright? You don't have to do anything," he waited for her to nod once more and sigh yet _again_. Was it so awful he was keeping her for her _married_ boyfriend? If only he could make her see the light, the error of her ways, how _he_ was obviously the better choice. Not only was he _not_ married, not only were they the same age, but there was simply no way that Kouga guy could care about her like he could.

No way in hell, and he'd just have to prove it to her, too.

She stiffened when he started to trail kiss down her neck, his hands roamed her body to pull her closer, it took sometime but she apparently wasn't going to staunchly say 'no' to foreplay this time, she just moved her arms around his neck instead. With one hand molded her breast while his mouth met hers, it was the first time they _kissed_ and for a moment he was certain she was going to push him away, she grasped her legs around his hip and _almost _turned him over and away from her but instead she slowly allowed it. It took more effort than he would have liked but he got her lips to part for him and their tongues finally tangled, again, she was reluctant for some time to return his passionate assault. Though, she only allowed him to relish in it for a bit before she grasped his shoulders and pushed him away, state simply that, "that's enough of that."

He couldn't help but growl at that as he moved his lips down to her breast, suckling upon her hardening nubs as he tugged on it with his teeth. She barely reacted to his endeavor so he gave up and moved down to her legs, tracing her firm stomach until he reached her inner thighs. Finally, he got a small gasp out of her when he began to slick and taunt her clitoris. His own desire throbbed along with her first moan of pleasure as he tasted her thoroughly. He moved with quickening pace and yearning he sucked, nipped, and dove deeper into her warmth; he could feel her arch with need and gradually tightened all around.

Just before she might have met bliss he stopped, he was almost certain he heard an annoyed groan from her or maybe it was just his wishful thinking?

He could be cocky as he thrust into her and think that he was better than some guy twice his age with probably triple the experience in bed or he could be a realist—there was probably no way he could top him, no matter how hard he tried. Of course, he was a very one-minded type of guy—weren't most?—he didn't bother to think—couldn't, really—about anything else but the task at hand. Pounding into her with utter passion, over and over again, and that was what he could do that that Kouga guy could never. His passion was surely triple the older mans.

Kagome was all Inuyasha wanted, sex was all Kouga desired.

She made the cutest sounds, little moans, gasps, and other things he couldn't find a name for as she squirmed around with him. He had his eyes open, watching the series of expressions upon her face, while she kept hers tightly shut—always, she always did, was it the same for the other guy?

"Open," he moaned as he shifted positions to thrust into her at a different angle, "your eyes."

She just shook her head as she clenched the pillow her head was dug so deeply in and let out another petite moan.

"Open them," he ordered again as he moved so he was upon his knees in between her spread legs, he grasped her bum and pulled her into his lap. Again, she gasped as she slid down on him further and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, she started to do something other than just move her hips along with his rhythm; she straddled him as he jerked up into her more.

"Open them," he repeated between his own frenzy of feelings—a rising ache, throbbing-mind-numbing-pleasure, and absolute need. Not for the orgasm that would hit him—both of them—but just for her, really, honestly, that's all he wanted. Her, for him, and only him. That's why he pulled her closer and held her tight as he kissed her neck, nibbling at her skin, for once she seemed to approve of his affection and tilted her neck to the side to give him more access as she dig her nails into his back and picked up her pace.

"Kagome," he groaned in a murmur on her soft, sweet, sweaty, skin.

For a second he was sure she _almost_ said his name 'In—' but then it turned into an inaudible gasp instead. He nudged her just enough that she finally turned her face back to his and kissed her, at first she rejected the notion and pulled away but he pressed his lips back and she gave up, finally, willingly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and simulating the motions they enacted below.

It only enhanced the thrill for him to have her moan into his mouth, into _their_ kiss. He did the same, too. He was so close, too close, he wasn't ready for it to be over, for her to leave, and she must have noticed it because she changed what she was doing and began to stay closer to him and began a figure-eight like motion around him. It soothed him enough to make sure he wouldn't be the first to go, but there was nothing he could do when he felt her tighten around him—and, if there were, he didn't know the trick like she did.

It was the first time he ever heard her scream when she came, it was filled with something he hadn't detected in her tone for ages—_feeling_. Maybe it was just because of physical pleasure, but it was enough, he wasn't certain but he might have moaned her name when he followed suit.

The aftershock shook them as they collapsed down on the bed, both panting to find a steady breath.

"Inuyasha," she started as she lifted her hand to rummage her fingers through his silver hair while he pushed himself off of her just enough to look down at her barely opened eyes, "that girl you like…"

"Yeah?"

"It's me, isn't it?"

He contemplated lying but why bother? "Yeah."

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes again and pulled his head back down to rest on her collarbone, "I feel safe with you," she whispered into his triangle shaped, fluffy, ears which made them twitch some. Was that the same thing as 'I like you'? "You wanna do it again?"

"Yes," he nodded as he pulled away but she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled—maybe even a real one? "I have to get another condom, Kagome, let go."

"I'm on the pill, dumby," she took his hands and began to fiddle with his fingers, "you don't need to use a condom."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me," she requested with a pout, "I just want to feel you in me."

That was more than enough to make his mind go blank and stop his protest.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

What does that mean? Did she not feel safe with Kouga? Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, she should think that way. Like hell I'd ever let anything happen to her, she's _mine_ after all. Mine, M-I-N-E, and everyone in school knows it, too. Ha, people are flippin' out over it. Why is cute, sweet, and the ever so adorable Higurashi Kagome dating _that_ guy for? Why did she reject the head of the soccer team, the smartest kids in school, the most handsome of boys, to date _that_ guy? Me, the guy that gets in fights all the fucking time. The guy that's been suspended from school a few times for them, too. The guy that's grades suck and isn't going to do anything with his life.

That's changed since I've started to date her, all of it. Mostly the grades thing, though. She _forces_ me to study, we don't go on normal dates, oh-no, we go on 'study' dates which means we sit in the library and she makes me do my homework or prepare for a test or else 'no sex for a week'. Do you know what a pain in the ass that is? Keh, well, at least my parents are thrilled. They love that I'm dating Kagome, they think she's so precious and a _great_ influence on me.

Really, I laugh every time I hear that. Kagome, little Miss Sociopath, a good influence? They have no idea.

Whatever. It doesn't matter, I'm happy, she's happy. Best yet, she dumped that married guy. She's better off with me, anyway.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around him all the more, "Inuyasha!?"

"We're going on a date," he snapped back, "it's the first Saturday of spring break, that's means no studying."

"That doesn't answer my question," she grumbled. They had been riding for far too long for her taste, she didn't really enjoy sitting on the back of his motorcycle—it's not a very nice one, just the type you'd expect a high schooler to have—and have him speed along to an unknown location. They had left the city a few kilometers back and now there was nothing but lively greenery, flushed trees, blooming flowers. It was all so pretty and if she had a soul she probably would think so, too. "I don't see why we can't just go to Star Cross, we'll just end up there anyway."

"I'm trying to take you on a proper date, stop gripping," he grunted back as they began up a curving road around a forest covered hill. They went less than halfway up before they slowed to a stop, he planted his feet on the ground and waited for her to slide off before he put the kickstand down and got off.

"We can have a 'proper date' at Star Cross; they have a karaoke machine, a Wii, and a bunch of other stuff. I hate helmet hair," she grumbled as she dropped her red one down on the ground before she started to began to try and bring life back to her hair and flipped it about.

"There's no winning with you," he muttered as he took his off, "you say you'd kill me if I don't wear one, and then when we do you complain about it."

"Do you want to die?" she hissed before her eyes landed on the giant, old, tree behind him. Her face went blank as she stepped past him to look about it, she reached her hand out to touch the bark but pulled away before touching it each time as she started to walk around it to the side that faced the forest and knelt down.

"Why are we here?" she whispered, finally letting her fingertips meet the hard, uneven, bark to outline the carved heart, within it two kanjis and a hiragana, the first symbols in all their names—桔 + 犬 + か.

"I don't know, I figured we haven't been here in a while… and it's a nice day, so why not?" He murmured back as he followed her around to lean against the tree and look down at the crouching girl.

"I don't want to be here," she stated as she popped up and turned her back to the tree, "let's go."

"We used to come here all the time—"

"We aren't kids anymore! Let's go, Inuyasha."

"Kagome—"

"I want to go," she repeated as she stumped over to his bike to pick up her helmet.

"Kagome," he sighed as he watched her fiddle around with the red thing but not put it on her head, "come on, let's just stay here for a while."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me," she repeated slower as she turned her head so she could look at him, "Inuyasha?"

"Gods, fine, if you want to go _that_ badly—"

"No, I'm serious," she stated, "do you love me?"

It was true, they'd been dating for a while and he had never said those three words but she had barely said anything more than 'I like you' so why would he? He mulled over his options, his golden gaze wondering over her baby blue spring dress, "yeah, I do."

She nodded as she placed the helmet back down on the seat, "would you still love me if you knew it was my fault Kikyou's dead? Since you two were childhood sweethearts and all… you probably wouldn't."

"Kagome, that wasn't your fault, if that's how you feel you need to stop it," he assured as he walked over to take her hands and turn her to him, "you had nothing to do with that."

"No, I did, I really did, it's all my fault," she assured earnestly.

"Just because your dad was on his way to pick you up from a friend's when the car crashed does _not_ make it your fault. It was a mechanical malfunction; it would have happened whether he was going to pick you up or not, Kagome."

"It really was my fault," she shook her head and pulled her hands away to step past him and head back to the tree, "it really was… you couldn't understand. It is entirely my fault."

"Kagome," he mumbled with a sigh as he followed her under the shade to place his hands on her upper, bare, arms, "it's not."

"It _is_," she protested, only earning an annoyed groan from him.

"Fine, fine, whatever, I still love you."

A small frown curved her naturally pink lips down as she turned her head so she could look at him, "I'm serious, you aren't."

"I am, I would still love you."

"Even if I was the one to cut the break cable thingy?"

"It wasn't the breaks, Kagome," they both knew that, "and we were only seven, you wouldn't even know where the cable was even if it was."

"That's beside the point, it really is my fault, it is as good as if I did that."

He shook his head while he let go of her to sit down against the tree beside her, he waited until she sat down by him before he declared, "I'd still love you."

"Do you love me because I look like Kikyou?" They were twins, everyone would always whisper when they thought she was out of earshot that if dear Kikyou had not been in the car with her father that day, if she was still alive, that they would probably be mirror images. Poor, poor, Kagome, to lose her twin was probably worse than if it was just her sister. Twins had that deep connection; after all, at least, that's what everyone always said. Honestly, she did feel like a part of her died with her sister. A part that wouldn't come back…

"You don't."

"But I do."

"I could always tell the difference between you two," he assured as he placed his arm around her shoulder to pull her to rest against his chest. "Even when we were kids, you two were different in every way possible."

"Do you love me because of Kikyou?"

"No."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you still love Kikyou?" She whispered.

"In a way," he muttered back, "but not like I love you. We were… kids, we were just playing around and stuff." All those times that they decided that him and Kikyou would get married, the mock weddings they'd have where Kagome would proceed over, the little kisses they'd give each other when they weren't even sure what it meant to kiss. Their love, their affections, were in the most innocent of ways. It was a child's love, maybe one day it would have grown into something else but it was never given the chance.

"I was always jealous of the relationship you two had."

"Really?"

She nodded against his chest, "I've always liked you, in my own way, Inuyasha."

He couldn't help but grin grandly at that, because even if he liked Kikyou most when they were kids, he always liked Kagome, too. Besides, how special did he feel to know that she had _always _liked him? Always, forever.

"I love you," she said in such a low lull that he almost didn't catch it. She closed her eyes as he held her tighter and cuddled close to him, "can we stay here and not go to Star Cross today?"

"Yeah," he retorted as he would any 'keh', "you're always the one that wants to go there, anyway."

"Shut up," she pouted, "I don't want to hear you talk anymore. Let's just be quiet for a while."

"Whatever," he muttered back as he rested his cheek against her ebony waves. All he wanted was her, sex wasn't a necessity, maybe she was finally figuring that out?

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This week's been hectic... but here's the second chapter. There will be one more and then the story will be finished. The rest of this can be disregarded, it's just a reply to anonymous reviewer, which I regrettably, cannot personally message such is the nature it.

To Oddity, simply put, this is not a one-shot, were you aware of that fact? The summary pretty much says what will be within this story [emotionally void girl and all], so if it was not what you were looking for then you needn't read it. I believe Inuyasha's in character, too. Thank you for your review nevertheless, I hope you don't find me rude, I just like to reply to interesting reviews. Also, I enjoy throwing people off, so I take that as a compliment, again, merci, too much of the same thing would be boring.


	3. Chapter 3

**|x{ H a l l o w | H o n e y }x|**

[.3.]

"Greetings," Kagome chimed after Inuyasha finally decided to break from his lazy-spring-break-mode to make the swift series of knocks on his front door cease.

"Hey," he replied with a cocked brow as he watched her drop her duffle bag in his entrance to slide off her shoes, "what's with the luggage?"

"Your parents are on a cruise this week, right?" She inquired as she waltzed away and into the living room to flop down on the couch he had been so comfortable on just a while ago only to change the channel from the cop drama he had been watching for more than an hour to channel after channel.

"I was watching that," he growled as he snatched the remote from her to change it back, luckily, it was still on commercials. "Yeah, so? They'll be back this weekend, it's like a second honeymoon or something like that," he shivered at the idea of _what_ his parents were doing alone in their room. He had to shake his head to clear the horrid images.

"Then I'm going to stay here with you until they get back, it'll be fun," she assured but without the singing, joy a girlfriend would usually attach to the idea but in her usual, dull, tone.

"You," he paused as he sat down on the couch beside her, "wanna stay here… all week? Just the two of us?"

"In less your brother is coming to visit," she glanced over to watch him cringe at the mention of his half-brother who lived with his mother—his father's first wife—on the other side of Tokyo, "that's what I thought."

"But… but won't your parents wonder where you are?"

"They think I'm spending the week with my aunt in Kyoto, I told her I would rather spend spring break with a few friends in Osaka but that my mom wouldn't agree, so she's covering for me," she explained, "you keep asking all these questions, do you not want me to be here, Inuyasha?"

"You could ask," he grunted, "instead of just 'declaring'."

"I love you," she pouted, it was a trick she picked up months back when she wanted him just to 'practice', and just like then it worked _perfectly_. The words were better than the pretty 'please' she used to say with those frowning luscious lips.

"Yeah," he murmured as he crossed her arms and sat back in the couch, "sure, stay, whatever."

"Good, this'll be fun," for a second he was certain he heard an actual gleam in her voice as she popped off the couch to go raid his pantries and it was enough to wiggle a smile out of him. A week alone with his girlfriend, what better way was there to spend spring break?

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

It was… really nice to have her around, sure, we were pretty much always together as it was but this was different. It felt natural, homey, like what our future could be like. We weren't studying for tests, gripping in the hallways between classes, or going to Star Cross, we were spending quality time together. She cleaned for me—she was anal about that stuff, my mom loved that about her—and she cooked me, she was _really_ good at that. We stayed up late watching movies together, cuddling—at a lack of a better word—and talking about nothing in particular, a lot of time we made out. We didn't really have sex for the first few days and I didn't care, we were together, that was what was important to me.

Of course, we eventually did it; it was great, as always, and a lot different. We were in my bed, not in some loosely love-hotel. It felt weird; it was the first time after we began to say 'I love you'. I don't know, I don't want to be a pussy sappy little bitch or anything, but it was different, and I liked it better.

Kagome reacted unusually; she actually… seemed to be alive.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

Both were bare under the his red sheets when dawn began to creep through his blinds, groggily, it woke him up enough to notice that he wasn't alone in his bed but that there was a warm, soft, person right next to her. It took a moment for him to wake up enough to remember what was going on, with a grin he propped himself up one arm and looked down at the girl that slept on her stomach, her head turned towards him, sleeping sweetly, her back clear and the sheets pooled around her waist, her ebony waves in a disarray around her.

"What are you smiling about?" She murmured as she readjusted the pillow under her head, not bothering at all to open her eyes.

"I don't know," he replied while he let his fingertips to glide down her silk like skin. "It's different, I guess, to wake up and have you here."

"I've been here for a four nights now," she retorted.

"Yeah but…" usually, when they had sex they had to get changed, maybe shower, then go home to their own beds to sleep. It was the first time that they had sex and woke up next to each other, with their legs still tangled. It warmed him up, he liked it, and he wanted it to continue.

"I'm having fun this week," she mumbled, reaching one of her hands out to grasp his and pull it to her lips, also, it forced him to lie back down next to her. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to rest on his chest. The scent of her shampoo was still strong even after their sweaty night.

"So am I… next time this year we'll probably be studying for college entry exams," he shivered at the thought, he wouldn't but he knew Kagome would _force_ him.

"True," she sighed, "it's unfortunate. We'll most likely—more than likely, actually—go to different colleges. That's the way life is, though, no need to worry about it."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a cocked brow as he watched her shuffle around so she was lying on her back, her front bare to him, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander.

"We are going to break up, obviously, at the end of high school."

"What?" he muttered, "seriously? You are already planning that?"

"Well, it's only logical," she assured with a pout as she patted his cheek, "what? This is a high school romance, and the real world, we aren't going to get married or something. We are just having fun now. Even if we did end up going to same college, or just decided to stay together even if we go to different ones, we'll still grow up and apart all at once. This isn't something permanent. This is play."

A pang pulsed through his entity as he looked all over her cute yet stoic façade, her 'logic' made sense, and there was no convincing her otherwise… so he'd just have to use the rest of the year and all of the next to show her the error of her ways.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I donno," he muttered, "you wanna go to the mall or something?"

"You just say that because I'm a girl," she sighed, making back to nuzzle her nose against his chest as her fingers began to trace his abs.

"Pretty much," he grinned.

"Maybe the movies? There is this new zombie movie out, it's an American film, called The Crazies, I really want to see it."

"You and freakin' zombie movies, there's something wrong with you up here," he sighed while tapping on her head, "fine, I'll go with you."

"Aren't you gallant?" She teased with a poke, "you'll like it."

"I hate foreign films."

"Just because you have to read the subtitles," she giggled.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"That was OK… I think it was stupid," he muttered as they walked out of the theater and into the inner lobby, his arm draped around shoulders neck and his free hand lazily stuffed in his pocket.

"That's because you stopped reading the subtitles halfway through, Inuyasha!" She groaned s she nudged him with her elbow, "I really liked it. Besides, if you were a better student then you would have been able to understand the movie without the subtitles."

"Like you," he mocked as she wiggled out of his grip.

"Yes, like me," she retorted with a shake of her head, "I need to go to the restroom, wait here for me."

"I gotta go, let's just meet at the front door," he requested while he walked to the men's room on the opposite side of the girls.

"Inuyasha?" caught his attention as soon as he exited the bathroom; he knew the voice and thus knew to look down for the source, Souta, Kagome's little brother, "hey!"

"Hey there, kiddo," he replied with his usual cocky smile, he knew the middle schooler looked up to him as a role model of sorts even though his sister constantly advised against it.

"Are you going to a movie or did you just see one?" Souta inquired swiftly as he walked along with Inuyasha through the crowd.

"I just got done seeing that American flick, The Crazies," he replied.

"That zombie movie? Was it good? I want to see it but mom won't let me."

"Eh," he shrugged his shoulders as he stopped in the midst of the lobby, he knew better than to lead Souta to Kagome when she was supposed to be in Kyoto with her aunt—yet, Osaka with friends, but in reality she never left Tokyo to stay with her boyfriend, he felt so proud of the fact that she was willing to go through all those lies just to spend an unabridged week with him.

Souta just nodded like that was the coolest thing anyone could say, "I'm here with my uncle, he's taking me to see some stupid animated movie," he tried his utmost to play it off as if it was his uncle's way of lamely trying to connect with the youth that obviously didn't want to hang out with an adult—but, it was a poor attempt.

"Oh, your uncle is in town, huh?"

"Yeah, too bad Kagome went to visit our aunt in Kyoto, we never get to see uncle." Inuyasha didn't have to ask which, it was really easy to figure it out since they only had one of each. Her mother had a younger sister who strived to be the 'cool' aunt and why it was so easy, probably, for Kagome to get her to go along with her farce, and their father had one brother who was just a year younger than him. It was as simple as that.

"Too bad," he sighed, "well, I gotta go."

"I have to go to the movie," he nodded, "see ya'."

He waited until Souta turned the corner towards whichever theater held his film before he started off to the front and out the door but there was no Kagome in sight, he furrowed his brow and scoffed about girls and their vanity as he crossed his arms and leaned against a post to wait for her. A stream of people flowed out, followed by another, and another—yet there was no Kagome?

Worry wasn't exactly what struck him as he reentered the theater; after all, what was there to worry about? What could have happened to her? They were in Tokyo, in a popular teen hang out place, it was fairly safe, ah—he knew what it was. He probably ran into her brother or uncle, he almost smiled at the trouble she'd have explaining herself out of that one. Her uncle, as much as Inuyasha could remember about the guy that was rarely ever around, was a stickler about rules and proper etiquette, and though he had no children of his own, he would probably jump at the chance to scold Kagome and her bad decisions.

Yet, when he finally found his girlfriend she was crouched down on the ground, staring into nothing, her arms loosely wrapped around herself. No one stopped to ask her what was wrong but plenty of people gave her a strange look as they passed by and whispered, "Kagome," he whispered as he crouched in front of her, "what's wrong?"

There was no reply; she just kept staring at the floor as if it was the most awe-inspiring thing in the whole wide world.

"Kagome?" He coaxed again as he waved his hand in front of her face, "hey, stop it, you are freaking me out,"she was just screwing with him, right? Trying to act like the weirdos in that lame movie they just saw, right?

Nothing, again.

"Kagome," he growled as he grasped her shoulders and shook her, finally, that snapped her back to reality and her eyes up to him. "What's wrong?"

"What?" She muttered back before she glanced around, as if she was only then relieving where they were before she stood up. "Let's go."

"Kagome, what's—?"

"Let's go," she demanded as she turned on her heels and began off towards the front. He followed her out, pestering her all the way, but she apparently tuned him out fully since it took him grasping her hand when they were finally out on the sidewalk and turning her to him, "stop."

"Kagome, what was that all about? I was waiting out here for an hour for you and when I finally find you, you are in some comatose state?" He cocked a brow at her, trying his best to make eye contact with her but with each attempt she dodged it.

"I'm going home," she muttered as she pried herself free.

"Did you run into your uncle or someone? Did he lecture you?" Honestly, he never thought it would matter to her if he did, but then again, she really never got in trouble since she was such the little 'angel'.

"I ran into my uncle…" she murmured.

"That sucks," he sighed, "so are you in trouble?"

"Whatever."

"That's not really helpful."

"Whatever," was all she said in return.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grunted, grasping her wrists once more and pulling her to him, "stop, what's wrong?"

Her hazels were sharply narrowed upon him and mouth agape as if she was about to sass something back but she just froze like that for a bit before sighing and shaking her head, "let's go somewhere… alone."

"You are being weirder than normal."

"Please?" She muttered, her cute pout was absent as she looked away but for the first time he was sure her frown was utterly sincere.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Did your dad take his car with him to the airport?"

"Taxi… why?"

"Do you have a set of keys to it?"

"Kagome… I'm not sure I like the sounds of this," he muttered but she had that look in her eyes that hard-haze over, there was no arguing with her. Either she went home, or they went somewhere in his father's car. So, there really was no choice.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

The ride was silent, she refused to say a word no matter how much he tried to coax a response, she just said one thing when they got into his father's ever so expensive black Audi, "Goshinboku", the name of the tree they carved their symbols into when they were children, the tree their parents took them to when they were little on picnics, the tree that Kikyou and Inuyasha would have mock-weddings under, the tree that marked an innocent time in their lives.

After twenty minutes of pestering he gave up, so he just leaned back and pushed the pedal down more to speed through the countryside.

"I want to tell you something," she started once they arrived, her hands loosely locked behind her back as she walked up to the old, tall memoir of their past, "I don't want to tell you… but I don't want to keep it caged away any longer. I can't. I have to tell someone… so it might as well be you."

"Alright," he muttered with reluctance, "what is it?"

"I will not tell you in less you swear to me that you will _not_ tell a soul, if you do, I will never see you again," she stated swiftly as she glanced from the carves in the bark to him, "I will most likely hate you, too. OK?"

"OK, OK," he soothed with a wave of his hands as he walked over to her but when he tried to just take one of her hands she stepped away. "Jeez, Kagome, whatever it is, I won't tell anyone. It'll just be between the two of us."

"Even if it's illegal? Even if it's something you should tell my mom or the police? Even if that's all true, you won't? You'll never tell another soul? You love me enough to keep it a secret, no matter what?"

Oh, she knew how to word things, how to manipulate everything, she was pro and could be a grand con artist if she desired. _Love_, of course he loved her, of course _enough_, of course! "Keh, me talking to the cops? Come on, Kagome, you know me better than that," and he knew her, too. She had to be over reacting, she could _never_ do something illegal—well, immoral, and definitely naughty but illegal? Maybe, _maybe_, he could see her stealing something but just petty things—make-up, clothes, whatever.

"So you swear?" She inquired, "if you tell anyone, I'll take that as an 'I don't love you'."

"Kagome," he grunted, "I will _not_ too _anyone _anything, _ever_, OK?"

"Promise me."

"I promise I will not tell anyone whatever it is you have to say," he grumbled, "now will you tell me what it is already?"

She paused for a moment before pressing her lips together, she had to look away from him once more before she could confess, "I am the reason Kikyou and my dad are dead."

"Kagome," he groaned as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "it's not—!"

"Shut up," she countered coarsely, "I'm serious. They'd be alive right now if I just kept my mouth shut like I should have… if I never told Kikyou… I made her promise not to tell anyone but she did, because she was a good girl and protective… I hoped she wouldn't, but she told our father and he told his brother. He was coming to pick me up from a friend's to confront me about what happened, and make sure that what Kikyou told him was true. It was. If I didn't tell Kikyou she wouldn't be dead," she muttered with a shake of her head, "so that's why you can't tell anyone, because you might die, too. I couldn't take that. I already have two deaths on my conscious, I can't take yours too."

"Kagome," he murmured, "what is it…?"

"First things first, you and Kouga are the only two people I've ever had sex with," she vowed, "so when I say… that my uncle… he did not-so-uncle-like-things when I was a child don't overreact—"

"What?!" She wasn't dumb, she expected his fury, she expected him to look so shocked yet appalled at the same time, "what!? What did he do!? Are you serious?!"

"No, I'm joking, 'cause this is funny stuff," she mocked with a roll of her eyes as she folded her arms, "so, anyway, I told Kikyou that and she told our dad and my uncle found out… and you know, he owns all those used car places but he started out as a mechanic. So, ever since I haven't told a soul."

"Wait," he snapped as he grasped her shoulders and yanked her to look at him, to his surprised there was more of an empty void in her hazels then before, "are you saying you think your uncle murdered Kikyou and your dad?"

"No, I'm saying I _know_. There's a big difference. He told me so. That's why I came to stay with you this week, 'cause I didn't want to see him. I still really don't like him… ever since he did that, though, he just hasn't come around a lot. I've only had to put up with him about once a year. It's bearable, but…"

His golden gaze glanced all over her frozen façade, "Kagome… Kagome we have to tell someone. This _big_, he killed—"

"And? So? Will him going to jail bring them back? No. I really shouldn't have told you," she muttered to herself, for once there was a hint of regret, maybe even sorrow? "Maybe he'll hurt you, too."

"Keh," he scoffed, "fuck that, I'm killin' this guy. What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We're going to your house, come on," he demanded as he snatched her hands and tugged her back to the car, "we're—!"

"You said!" She protested as she dug her heels into the ground and pulled away, "you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone! You promised, Inuyasha!"

"This isn't something we should keep to ourselves, Kagome!" He shouted back, "he killed Kikyou! He hurt you! Damn it, Kagome, you are moron for not telling anyone!"

"He hurt Kikyou!" She repeated in a hiss, "that's what really matters, right? If you tell anyone, Inuyasha, I'll never talk to you again, I'll never see you, I'll hate you!"

"Goddamn it, Kagome! You are being stupid! This is a big deal, you can't not tell someone about this! What did he do!? Molest you? Hit you? Rape—"

"I told you that it's only you and Kouga! Don't tell anyone that!"

"Then what did he do?! Huh? That's so bad he had to kill two people to keep it a secret?"

Her brows only furrowed further for that as she bit her lips together and snorted, "I'm taking the bus at the bottom of the hill. I don't want to be around you anymore. Seriously, Inuyasha, if you tell anyone—"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," Inuyasha asserted as he snatched her wrist to pull her back to him, "we're at least going home with me!"

"No!" She tugged back in a frenzy, "you are so stupid! You are so naïve! What do you think I'm going to do? What do you think we're going to do? Huh? Live happily ever after together forever?"

"What are you talking about?" he snickered back with a narrowed gaze.

"Just let go!" She demanded, "let me go, let me go!"

"Stop putting up such a fuss," he growled back but in the end, she knew what to do. It was overkill, in his opinion, but the best way to get a guy to let go—and, ouch, she didn't hold back when she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

I can't believe she did that. That's the _last_ thing a girlfriend should do, hell, that's the last thing _anyone_ should do. Do you know how much that _hurts_? She didn't hold back either, damn it all to hell and back. It took a while for me to get up after that but she was already gone, when I sped down the curvy road the bus had just left. What miserable luck.

What the hell was I supposed to do? I promised not to tell anyone—not the police, not her mom—but what she told me was _big_ fucking news and if it was true then… I couldn't not tell someone. I don't want her to hate me, I don't want her to think I don't love her, but… but her uncle hurt her, killed Kikyou, so what the fuck am I supposed to do?

I swear, I almost crashed my dad's Audi five times in my rage on the way back to Tokyo. At least I figured out a plan of action. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, that doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything. So I stormed up to her house and found her uncle, the dirty bastard. He was alone, no Souta, no mom, no grandpa; they were all getting dinner or something. He greeted me cordially, as always, and I returned it with a punch to the jaw.

It felt good.

He cursed as he whipped the blood away, I didn't say anything—I swore to Kagome I wouldn't—but he could tell from the glare that I knew, he cursed something about Kagome under his breath as he tried to get up so I kicked him in the gut. Eventually, though, he did get up, and he didn't play fair, not at all, he picked up the broom he had been using to sweep up—acting like a 'good' relative, I suppose—and broke it over my head. I kicked him while he was down, so I guess it was fair when he did it but over and over and over again?

I don't remember anything after that.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"Idiot," he heard in a hiss when he finally pried his eyes open but he didn't move a muscle, he could tell that would hurt, so he just groaned and shut his eyes once more, "idiot, idiot, _idiot_."

"Shut up already," he snorted, "I get it… What happened?"

"You started a fight, you moron," Kagome scolded as she rose from her seat to lean over and examine her bruised, battered, boyfriend, "gods, I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"You know what?" He snickered, he tried to sit up but winced and lost his snarling expression, "you should have told me sooner."

"Idiot," she muttered again, "when my mom called me and told me you were in the hospital because you tried to assault my uncle I wasn't shocked somehow. I should have known you'd do something like that… idiot."

"Stop calling me that," he demanded in a bark, "I kept my promise, I didn't say anything."

She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and a small sigh before her eyes wandered to the bleak window, "my uncle says he won't press chargers if you behave from now on. My grandpa's particularly appalled by your behavior now. He's not telling me to break up with you but he wants me to consider it…"

"He wouldn't if you told him—"

"I'm not going to do that," she stated stiffly.

"Why? _Why_? Kagome, you are the one being an _idiot_. If you told the police he couldn't kill _all_ the police. If—"

"Inuyasha, let's be realistic, shall we?" She requested with a glance back to him, "what he did is… done, OK? There's a statue of limitation attached to it, it happened nine years ago, I can't bring charges on him. He knows that, so even if we do go to the police there is nothing they can do—"

"And the statute of limitation for murder is twenty-five years, that's _still_ illegal. Didn't he tell you he did it?"

"Not in so many words," she sighed once more, "he hinted towards it. But I believe he did it so I know it… look, let's just put this behind us and pretend I never said—"

"_No_," he retorted firmly, winning her attention fully, "no, I refuse. I don't know what he did to you but… I won't let him get away with it." Really, she was anything but specific when she was talked about it. Assault had a few years of statute of limitation attached along with molestation, nine years surpassed both of theirs. He wasn't sure the exact number for either but he could only hope that it was the first and not the second.

It would make sense, if he stopped to think about it, why she acted the way she did…

"I'm not going to hurt you," he muttered as he reached over to take one of her hands, "I don't ever want to, you know that, right?"

"Inuyasha… please stop, let's just put this behind us," but this time her pout wouldn't work. "I lied, OK? I lied, let's just pretend I never said anything."

"I don't believe that, you are right, aren't you? About the statute of limitation, so telling people now wouldn't prompt him to hurt anybody, why would he? He can't be convicted for that crime so there is no purpose to commit another to cover up for what he can't be put in prison for."

Her hazels moved about his face for a moment or two before she looked away, "I suppose… but I still don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing…?" He coaxed cautiously with a cocked brow, embarrassing? _Embarrassing_? He couldn't grasp that. She was shamed for something she obviously couldn't control? There was no doubt to him that that was certainly true, the way her eyes were lowered, the look upon her gloom face, "it's not your fault."

"I don't care. I can live with it, let's just pretend—"

"I won't."

"Then I'm threw with you," she threatened as she yanked her hand away from his, "I won't talk to you for the remainder of the school year, not see you at all during the summer, ignore you all next year, and go to a different college and never see you again. Never."

"As far as you are concerned that's pretty much how it's going to work anyway, right?" He scowled back, "we'll go off to college, we'll grow apart, we'll stop seeing each other."

"Yes."

"Then I'm not going to let him get away with this, at least our break up will mean something."

"Inuyasha!" She shouted in a fluster, "you better not do anything else! You'll be the one to end up in jail!"

"Don't care," he simply stated.

"You are so stupid, I don't know why I ever put up with you," she grumbled before she stormed out, slamming the door swiftly behind her.

He cursed under his breath about this and that until the door opened once more, luckily, he bit his tongue long enough to actually look at the door and see who was there—not Kagome, as he thought, but her mother. So his face went blank, his mouth agape, as the kind looking woman—as always—walked into the room, shutting the door gently behind her until she was by his bedside. "Inuyasha."

"Higurashi-san," he murmured back.

"I'm not sure why you did what you did… but I've known you since you were a child, you care about Kagome, I can't imagine you'd do something like this for no apparent reason… so, please, Inuyasha, why did you do this?"

It was so _hard_ to not tell the big brown eyed, warm, woman the truth, it was so _hard_ to keep his tongue still, so he had to press his lips and look away. He had to keep his promise to Kagome, right? Even though it went against her best interest, but, really, who was he to decided what was and wasn't good for her?

"Inuyasha," she soothed once more as she placed her hand upon his, "Kagome's been staying with you this week, hasn't she?"

He could reply to that, so he nodded.

"You can't tell me why you did what you did, can you?"

He shook his head.

"So can I guess?" That got his golden gaze to return to her, "my daughter… since her sister and father passed she hasn't been the same. She pretends to be happy and alright but I know she isn't, I try to address the problem, I've tried to send her to therapy but she hates it, and I don't want her to be miserable. So I was so pleased when you two started to go out, she changed, she was cheerful for the first time in almost a decade. Every time Onigumo comes to stay with us Kagome suddenly has somewhere else to go, every time he's around she reverts back to an even more quiet and… expressionless girl. I thought it was just because he looked like her father but then you… did this, and it's something more, isn't it?"

He wasn't saying anything, that's how he justified a nod. She just gave one back before she took a deep breath, "did he hurt her?"

He just looked away on that one, it was an answer enough.

"How could I not see that? How could I not have noticed?"

"Higurashi-san, you shouldn't… I can't…"

"Do you think she'll tell me if I ask her about it?"

"I think you should try," even if that meant she'd never talk to him again in the process. Her mother wouldn't make a promise to her daughter, her mother would get things done, her mother would make everything better, he was sure of that.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she smiled briefly, "I only wish you were the one with the broom."

"Me, too."

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

I was in the hospital for the remainder of spring break and when I got back to school Kagome kept her word, she didn't say a word to me, I didn't even see her. She was there, I checked with her classmates, but she was just avoiding me. It hurt, I'm not going to lie, but I knew that was how it would be.

It's not fair; I was only trying to help. Apparently, though, being Higurashi Kagome's boyfriend—even if for only a few months—suddenly made me a hot commodity. A lot of girls started to declare their affections for me but I didn't want anything to do with any of them. I just wanted one and she didn't want me anymore. Then I chanced upon an older lady one day, long raven hair, deep blue eyes, she was in her mid-twenties and a business woman of some kind—Kikoma Kaguya. It had been a solid month, school was out for the summer, and Kagome had vowed to ignore me all summer so why pawn over her?

I started to have a relation of sorts with her, it wasn't anything romantic or serious, just a 'we'll meet at such and such and have sex' type of thing. It was a good enough situation and I really liked Kaguya, she was different and interesting and very sexy. It was better than nothing, but it didn't make me feel any less attached to Kagome like I had hoped. I wanted her back… but she never answered my calls.

I hope at least that stupid fuck Onigumo got his in the end, then our relationship didn't go down in flames for no reason at all.

-[**x.**o.**x**]-

"Inuyasha, honey, will you get the door?" His mother shouted down from upstairs after there was a serious of thuds upon the front door.

"Yeah," he hollered back as he lazily got up from the couch and went to open the door to the girl that he hadn't seen since the last day of school—and only briefly, at that, she turned her cheek when he tried ot talk to him.

"Hello," she chimed as she slid past him and into the house, "how's it going?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he muttered back once he shut the door, "you've ignored me for ages and now you're here and pretend like we are friends?"

"When did we stop being friends?" She inquired as she sat down on the couch, snatching the remote and changing the channel from the cop show he had been watching.

"Stop that," he snarled after he took the remote back and went to the proper channel, "we ceased to be friends when you refused to talk to me."

"Is that so?" She pondered with a pout, "then let's be friends again, because I'm obviously talking to you."

"Kagome," he growled but couldn't get another curse out before he heard the footsteps of his mother.

"Kagome!" She awed, "honey, I'm so happy to see you! It's been a while! I was worried that you two were in a fight. Are you over it now? Great, great, stay for dinner; I'll make something absolutely delicious."

"Alright, thank you Toashi-san," she replied in her sweetest of tones.

"Kagome," he scowled the second he was sure his mother was out of hearing range, "you can't just waltz in here acting like nothing's happened. You've been shunning me for months—"

"Yes, yes, I know," she waved it off and took the remote back all in one motion, "I told you I would if you told anyone anything. Unlike you, I keep to my word."

"I didn't tell you mom anything, she figured it out on her own!"

"Whatever," she scoffed back, promptly changing the channel, "I've decided to forgive you."

"What? Should I bow down to you be and be grateful? You little presumptuous bitch—"

"Language, language," she taunted, "I find it difficult to stay away from you, I don't think I have the will power to keep to it any longer."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her on the couch, "I'm seeing someone, you're too late."

"Congratulations," she mumbled, "I'm not saying let's get back together, I'm just saying let's be friends again."

"Maybe," but with him when it came to her 'maybe' always meant 'yes'. Sure, he was pissed, sure he probably had a right, but he would forgive and forget if it meant keeping her close. They both knew that, but to save face he had to pretend that wasn't how it would end up.

"Who are you dating now?"

"Jealous?" He retorted with a smug smirk, he only got a cold glare in return, "you wouldn't know her."

"She doesn't go to our school?" She just watched as he shook his head, "what school then?"

"None."

"Of course, you _would_ date a drop out," she grumbled, "what a nice future you two will have."

"She's not a drop out," he snapped back, "she already has her degree."

That got her mouth to go agape before her stunned gaze landed on him, "how old is she?"

"I don't know, but you aren't one to judge."

"Cougar," she jested with a nudge and a wink, "oh, Inuyasha, you pervert."

"I am not!"

"Do your parents know?"

"Did you parents know about Kouga?"

She frowned playfully at that, "you are mean… but speaking of him, he's been calling lately. Apparently him and his wife separated, apparently she found out about all his affairs, so he wants to get back together. I'm thinking about—"

"Don't do that, you moron!" He demanded as he took back the remote to hit her—lightly—upon te head with it.

"Hey," she sassed with a scowl upon her pretty façade, "you jerk. You're dating an older woman, why can't I date an older man?"

"Cause I say so!"

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be, then I say you can't date an older woman, it's only fair," she stated with quite the little glare.

"That's not—"

"Either you keep dating this older woman and I get back with Kouga or you break up with her and I won't."

Her growled deeply as he clenched the cushion of the couch instead of her throat, which was ever so tempting, "you little… fine! Whatever! You just can't be with that asshole!"

"You never met him," she reminded him but she knew better than to linger on such a topic so she swiftly switched it, "so, if you aren't dating the old hag—"

"She's not an old hag," he snarled, which she simply ignored.

"And I'm not dating Kouga, then we should."

"Why? So we can break up again at the end of the year and go on with our lives?" He grunted, furrowing his brows further together.

"Technically, we never broke up, so you are cheating—"

"That's not true!"

"It is too," she even wagged her finger at him, "we never officially broke up."

"You are impossible!" And everyone always thought that _he_ was hard to deal with, "I refuse—"

"If," she chimed, "you study hard enough for the college entrance exams and get into a decent college I'll be more than happy to go to the same one as you. We can see where things take us from there."

He meant to put up another hissy fuss, and felt he had ever right to, but his mother called them to the kitchen for dinner so he just bit his tongue and got up with Kagome to go to the table. He was silent as he watched his mother and Kagome socialize, they always got along so well, and his mother made no effort at hiding her affections for the girl—she always added in little 'jokes' about how wonderful it would be for her to become her daughter-in-law, usually, though Kagome would avoid them and change the subject faultlessly but now she just laughed with a smile and said 'maybe, we'll see'.

… maybe she had changed her mind, then?

"Fine," he muttered grumpily as he sat on the countertop as Kagome did the dishes—much to his mother's protest. "We can get back together."

"Good, good," she replied and for the first time in a long while she flashed him a genuine smile, "I'm glad, really."

"Kagome… what happened to… you know…?"

"Well," she sighed as her eyes wondered back to the sink full of soapy water, "he lied to me. I was only seven, I was gullible, he honestly didn't kill my dad or sister, he just said that to scare me. Believe me, my mom made sure an investigation was opened up. I guess I'm relieved about that…"

"It was never your fault," Inuyasha assured; again, he won a weak but real smile.

"Yeah, I suppose… and the statute of limitations is up, but my grandpa has disowned him from the family, my mother won't let him around anymore, and we have a restraining order. I don't know what'll happen but… things are fine now. I'm sure they'll stay this way."

"If that bastard ever comes near you again, I'll kill him."

"Yeah, 'cause that worked so well last time," she muttered to herself.

"Why you little—"

"You are really cruel to your girlfriend," she interrupted with a pout, "you should be nicer."

"If my girlfriend wasn't such a little harpy maybe I would," he retorted and, to his surprise, she laughed at that. It was the first time in a while he had heard that, he couldn't help but smile.

After so long, gradually, the hallow spaces were filling up, thanks to him. She showed her gratitude by leaning up to him and he showed his lingering love by closing the gap between their lips. Her lips that were as sweet as honey, a sugary beacon that all the boy's noticed, but would always and forevermore be just his. And yes, he would forever be cocky about that little tidbit.

That was just how it was for them, and always would be.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, here's the final chapter. Thank you oh so much for the reviews, really, I love to get them and there was an overwhelming amount for this story so thank you all very much. I'm sure a few may be disappointed that there are no citrus in this chapter but the rest had some.

Also, I couldn't help but throw in a reference to 'The Crazies'. I saw it last weekend and loved it. Zombie movies are my guilty pleasure; it's like the new Resident Evil—sort of, in a way. It was actually a really good movie; they only did the stupid-horror-movie stuff twice in the whole movie. I was impressed; besides, Timothy Olyphant is quite possibly the sexiest horror movie sheriff ever.

To Oddity: thank you, your reviews are always some of the most interesting ones I get. I am really grateful for them.


End file.
